King's Watchdog
by Reykis
Summary: The Queen wasn't the only one with secrets. After the king's death and the Altans have gone slient and into hiding. A couple years later, after being found and hunted down they have all died out, but Carol, the last of her family escaped - with the price of her her soul. ((Damn, i suck at summaries.))


**WOOO I finally wrote a black butler fanfic. With an oc :D**

**anywho, whoever read the summary, I'm sorry you had to consider gouging out your eyes with such a summary. Sorry. ****erm, there might be a couple of errors, but i just wanted to upload this as fast as possibruh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, copyright laws, etc, etc.**

**XxX**

"CAROLINE OCTAVIA ALTAN! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" a voice ordered.

"But Mademoiselle Pierre, it's pas le temps pour l'escrime encore…" I murmured, slipping into French. I heard a high pitched scream.

"No please! I-"

"Chut, je suis en train de dormir…" i deliriously murmured, burrowing deeper into the covers.

_CRACK!_ I bolted up, screaming, "YES MA'-" a gloved hand reached up and suddenly covered my mouth, muffling my words. Thousands of thoughts began racing through my mind as I twisted and turned, trying to free myself from it's grip.

_BLOODY HE-_

"Please refrain from screaming, or they shall find you too," a soft voice spoke over the pounding of my heart.

"E-Elianna?" my voice caught in her silk glove.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" she released me.

"It seems we're under attack," the maid drew open the curtains, revealing the clear night sky. The moon's beams bathed the room in it's light as the maid strode across the room to the fireplace and grabbed a poker, it's sharp point gleaming. "Keep hidden until it's over, countess."

"Countess?" I repeated the title, the word alien on my tongue. "Does that mean…" I trailed off, slowly piecing together the situation. "Under attack…" _..someone's screams, pleading to.._ "countess…" _..the sudden intrusion of Elianna.._ "gun shots…" .._the crack gunfire...__  
_

The maid sighed, running her free hand through her no-longer-pinned-up blond hair, her eyes hinting at tears. "It's not confirmed, though i suspect.. the west wing has gone silent.." she gestured towards the shut door.

"NO!" I lunged towards the door.

"Caroline!" Elianna's body tackled mine and held me in headlock.

I glared at her. "COME ON!" I screamed, flailing wildly. "THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE! WHAT IS THIS? I REFUSE! I-"

"Shut _up_, mistress." she hissed, taking on a harsh tone. "Unless you would like to end up as everybody else in this mansion, I suggest you listen up. I will go after the intruders, whilst you hide here."

"But-"

"I SAID you hide here. I do not care if you would like to fight, despite your skills, you are still not ready, nor do I care if i DIE." I flinched at the word. "It is my job to protect and serve you. Not let you recklessly get yourself killed." she released me.

Under the glare of the moonlight, I saw her entire figure tense up, ready to spring into action. I looked up at the full moon, praying my parents, Elianna, and I will make it through tonight.

A ripping sound interrupted my thoughts. With a dagger in hand, the maid was roughly cutting through the thick layers of her dresses, throwing the fabric on the ground and kicking it under the bed.

"Elianna!" I gasped.

"I know, milady, but this is replaceable. Our lives aren't." she kept slashing away at the silks until all that remained was a short, ragged dress. The once frilly sleeves had been reduced to a strip of cloth, holding up her dress. With a start, I noticed a pistol tucked in the band of silk tied to her waist.

"Caroline. Hid beneath the covers." she commanded, gesturing the pile of sheets lying beside my bed.

_Crack!_ A gunshot, not far away.

"Carol, now!" her voice reduced to an urgent, pleading whisper. I scurried to the pile and hid beneath the layers of covers.

Another gunshot.

"Mistress."

"Yes?"

"If anything happens, please, keep this." she lifted a chain from her neck and pressed it into my hands. Hanging from the chain was a silver ring, a ringlet of flowers engraved into the band. Carnations. In the midist of the flowers was a griffin, it's paws upturned, as if cursing it's fate to be many, yet nothing, though still respected and even worshipped by many. The Altan crest.

She pulled out her dagger, and held it out to me, the same crest on the hilt. "Take this too. To defend, in case…" she shook her head and mustered a hesitant smile. "I'll be going now. And Caroline… remember, if you need anything, don't hesitate to just ask."

My vision blurred with tears. The exact words she'd said to me when we first met. Tears trickled down my face as I realized I might never see her again. "Goodbye, Elianna."

"Good night, Carol."

She sadly smiled back, did a final check, and turned to the door handle.

With a start, I realized something was wrong.

It was too quiet. "W-"

But it was too late. The moment she opened the door, a gunshot sounded, it's bang echoing in my ears.

**XrX**

**Huzzuh. First chapter.**

**Review, Follow, etc.**

**they keep my inspired :)**


End file.
